Dog Man
Dog Man '''is the protagonist of the Dog Man comic series. He is a mix of human and dog, with his body from Officer Knight and his head from Greg the Dog. After his surgery he keeps working with the police. He is the archenemy of Petey the Cat, and takes care of his son/clone Li'l Petey. After creating a costume for himself in the Gassy Behemoth Studios, he gets the hero name '''the Bark Knight. Biography Dog Man A Hero is Unleashed After getting blown up by Petey's bomb, Officer Knight and Greg the Dog were combined by a doctor and a nurse to become the brand-new crime-fighting sensation Dog Man. This was spread all through town, and he was called 'World's Greatest Cop' by City News, which caused Chief to be angry and send him out. At this time, Petey unleashed his huge vacuum cleaner on Dog Man. Dog Man led the vacuum cleaner into the ocean, where he was sucked in. However, the vacuum bag burst because of too much sea water and Petey accidentally ripping it with his claws. Dog Man used a surfboard to ride Petey to Cat Jail. Robo Chief One day, Chief was in bad luck. When he arrived at the police station, he tripped over a sleeping Dog Man, and was played with by him. It was later revealed that Dog Man also chewed up Chief's tissues and peed on the floor. When Chief was scolding Dog Man, Milly warned that the Mayor was there. The Mayor scolds Chief for different negative news about him. He is then comforted by Dog Man. Suddenly, Dog Man heard something with his supa ears, and found that the Mayor was planning to take over the city. He recorded evidence on his phone. When he returned to the police station, he found out that Chief was replaced by Robo Chief. He chased after Chief, but there was nothing he could do, which made him sad. After Robo Chief's defeat at the hands of Invisible Petey, Dog Man was sent after him, and arrested him by soaking him wet and washing the invisible spray off. At a Cop Awards Ceremony later on, Dog Man exposed the mischief of the Mayor, and she was sent to Mayor Jail. He made the New Mayor give the position of Chief back to Chief, and played with him again. Powers and Abilities Powers None Abilities Dog Man has the strengths of both Officer Knight and Greg the Dog, but none of their weaknesses, which makes him tough in fighting and also smart. * Kung-Fu Grip/Supa-Punching Fists (can bench press 500 lbs.) * Knees of Fury * Kung-Fu Kicking Feet/Kicking Boots * Pure Heart * Smart/Loyal Brain * Supa Ears * Mega Sniffing Nose * Tongue of Justice Weaknesses and Fears Weaknesses * Inability to speak * Colour blind * P.U. * Liked to slobber over everybody * Liked to roll in dead fish * Fondness of playing (with balls and Chief) Fears * Vacuum cleaners * Firecrackers